A New Body
by StarCat13
Summary: A dead friend comes back in a new body. Please R&R!!!
1. The soul is the essence of life.

Title: New Body  
  
Author: StarCat13  
  
Dis: You can out the story on your site if you want, just ask first.  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine. The characters and places belong to the mighty Joss Whendon. All hail the master.  
  
Feedback: YES PLEASE!!! I'll continue the story when there are some reviews cause I want to know if you like it before I continue.  
  
Author's Note: Please be gentle in your reviews. This is only the second fic I've posted and the other hasn't even be posted for more than 30 minutes.  
  
Address:DoyleSpikeAngXan@aol.com  
  
Prologue  
  
The ground almost shimmered magically with the full moon's glow. The air was surprisingly sweet and warm. Jake took a deep breath gazing up at the stars and wondered what it would be like to fly. He closed his eyes and pictured himself soaring above the clouds in the cliché Superman pose, wind in his hair, far from the stresses of life. Jake was twenty-one and had been working hard all year long in med. school. Summer break had finally come and he was taking every opportunity to enjoy it.  
  
He continued walking slowly until he reached an apartment building. A bush a few feet from Jake shook harshly for a moment then stopped. Stooping low the young man glanced toward the shrub. He felt slightly panicked and scolded himself for being so irrational. A lone squirrel scurried  
  
from the leaves and up a tree across the road. He sighed and straightened up again. The tension in his body released as he laughed at his foolishness. Turning around he felt a prick in his back. The lightness overtook him even before his body hit the ground. Suddenly he was looking down at his own face, and a horrible looking creature. While it's basic shape was humanoid,  
  
  
  
the actual features of the monster were just that, monstrous. Large red eyes with pure black centers stared at him. It's body was covered in black and green ridges and scars. A whole the size a man's fist was located in It's stomach. Then suddenly it wasn't the evil standing before him that worried Jake; it was the fact that he had finally realized two things. One, he was no longer in his body and two, he could fly. Oh no, oh god, I must be dead. He thought. Another thought came to the surface.  
  
I can fly. What am doing here! Rushing upward toward the stars  
  
Jake cried with happiness as his dream of soaring came true.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Cordelia Chase sat on her couch eating popcorn and watching TV. It had been a long day. Wesley, Gunn, Angel, and herself had spent a perfectly good Friday destroying Tracnifonian demons. They were a relatively peaceful species; except for when they hit there 10th birthday. It had been their bad luck (AKA her visions) that had lead them to whole nest of the suckers. On top of that it was located in the sewer. She seemed to be working down there a lot since she started working for Angel and the newly appointed boss Wesley. Cordy spent two hours scrubbing the grim out of hair before she dried off and settled down to watch prime time TV. She was in the mist of laughing a joke Matthew Perry had made when it hit her. Images of a man in his early twenties flash in her mind. When the pain stopped she realized that what she had seen happened right outside her apartment. Grabbing her phone, Cordelia rushed to the front of building in time to see a ugly creature kneeling over a man. That man was the one from her vision. The demon saw her and ran. And at that moment someone picked up on the line.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, Angel, We've got trouble, there is this ugly slimy demony thing that attacked this guy outside my place could you guys come over?" Cordelia said this in one breath. On the other end of the line Angel wondered how it was possible to fit a whole paragraph into such a little amount of time.  
  
"Okay, we'll be there in couple minutes" He answered.  
  
  
  
After gathering Gunn and Wesley, Angel drove his car quickly toward Cordelia's apartment. He took a deep breath, even though he didn't need to; on clear nights this was relaxing.  
  
The vehicle stopped and standing on the sidewalk was Cordelia next to a young man who was sprawled on the ground.  
  
"He was to heavy for me to move. He's still alive and since he was attacked by a demon I didn't think I should call 911 yet."  
  
Wesley examined the wound and his eyes widened.  
  
"It's a good thing you didn't. This man has been attacked by a soul sucking demon." 


	2. My spirit is with him.

Title: A New Body  
  
Author: StarCat13  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Dis: You can put the story any where you like as long as you ask first.  
  
Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to the almighty Joss Whedon and crew. All hail master Joss!!  
  
Author's Note: The more you review the more I'll write. I like a story that's interactive. ( Don't you?  
  
Feedback: HELL YES!!!!!! I live for it. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed the first part of this story. Thank you! Anyway, here we go!!!  
  
A New Body Part 2  
  
Previously on Angel:  
  
'Cordy realized the man in her vision was outside her apartment. A scaly demon stood over the victim.'  
  
"I didn't call 911 since the guy is still alive and there was a demon."  
  
"It's a good thing you didn't. This man has been attacked by a soul sucking demon."  
  
"A soul sucking demon!! A SOUL sucking demon!!" Cordy was extremely worried. As the three men (and probably the unconscious one too) could tell by listening to her shouting.  
  
"I know what your thinking, Angel, your not going anywhere NEAR that thing." She looked down at the vampire's sitting figure and pointed her finger at him like an angry mother.  
  
"Now wait a minute, what EXACTLY is this thing?" Gunn asked. Wesley glanced at Gunn, who was sitting next to Angel and the unknown man that was propped up against the couch back.  
  
"Well, this demon is also known as Soulesa Demon, it was last found in Mexico in the early 1700's." he started out on 'the history of the demon'  
  
ramble until Gunn cut him off.  
  
"Wes man, just tell us how it does what it does and how to killed it."  
  
"Oh, uh, of course. The Soulesa Demon has a large hole like mouth located in the stomach area. It bites it's victims and, well, sucks the soul out of their body. The demon then takes advantage of the fact that the person is no longer conscious and eats them..  
  
I'll have to do more research. I'm not sure the best way to dispose of this thing, though most likely sword through the heart or cutting off it's head would work."  
  
"Alright. What about the guy? I mean, will he get his soul back now?" Cordy asked.  
  
"No"  
  
Everyone stared at Wesley questioningly.  
  
"I believe, the Soulesa secrete a substance through their bite that induces a blank-like state which is not unlike the meditative phase astral projectors go into. The victims spirit is free to move about where it wishes. To get this man back we'll probably need to use a astral form finding spell. We need to hurry though, a body can't last more than a couple day to a week at the most, without a soul."  
  
The Fang Gang had gotten pretty much used to 'Wesley speak' but Gunn and Cordelia needed Angel to translate once in a while. Luckily they got the gist this time.  
  
"Okay, we better head back to the Hyperion and get some more info on this demon. If, that's alright with you, Wesley." Angel said amending his order into a question.  
  
"Yes, yes, that's right. Cordy, could you watch over the John Doe while we're gone."  
  
"Ya. Are you sure you don't need help researching?"  
  
"Nah, girl, you earned a rest. Just look over sleeping beauty, there. We'll be back later." Gunn said smiling.  
  
Hyperion  
  
  
  
"Anything else?" Angel asked.  
  
"It says here that a spirit would be able enter the body at anytime. That means this man's soul could renter his form if it's near enough."  
  
"Wait, wouldn't that also mean that any one could just jump into the guy?"  
  
Wesley gaped at Gunn, eyes wide, "Oh dear."  
  
Cordelia's Apartment  
  
Cordy stared a Jake; she had finally just checked in his pocket for ID. "Least he's cute," she said.  
  
Suddenly his eyes fluttered and opened. He looked at her sweetly, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Cordy. How are you?"  
  
A puzzled expression crossed her face. "Do I know you?"  
  
"What, you don't recognize your own roommate?" He ask teasingly.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Please don't flame me!!! But reviews are welcome, remember, gentle. Newbie at the fanfic thing. 


	3. Thinking about what could have been.

1 Title: A New Body Part Three  
  
Author: StarCat  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine. Joss the genius is the master behind all characters and places, (except Jake and the soul sucker.)  
  
E-mail: DoyleSpikeAngXan@AOL.com  
  
Feedback: Please.need..reviews.to.live. *gasp * (No flames please.)  
  
Author's Note: Dennis and Cordy do flirt a bit but don't worry, their not getting together. Oh, and I'd like to that all those nice people out there that read and reviewed my story so far. It means a lot to me. (Specially you Kate, since I know you don't follow Angel much.) Oh, If I put an * at the beginning of a sentence it means the character POV has changed. Two ** means a place change or new subject To all those who begged, I already plan on bringing up the subject of Doyle. No worries. And I'll most likely write a Doyle 'never died fic' eventually. So just keep checking my bio page.  
  
**  
  
"Roommate? What are you talking about?" Cordelia was confused. She'd never seen this man before in her life. Though she wouldn't mind if she had, he was a hottie.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I guess we've never been properly introduced. I'm Dennis, it's a pleasure to be able to shake your hand."  
  
"Dennis? As in Phantom Dennis?"  
  
"I prefer spirit Dennis or maybe ghost Dennis. Phantom sounds so.opera like.  
  
Your probably wondering what I'm doing here, right?"  
  
Cordelia just stared for a moment, then, "Well ya. What.how?"  
  
"I heard Wes say this guy wasn't gonna live without a soul, so I thought I'd keep it up and running while you guys try a get him back." The young man sitting in front of her look kind of nervous, like he was afraid she might make him leave or something. He stood up and she did the same so they were facing each other.  
  
Dennis opened his mouth like he was going to say something but Cordelia gasped and he closed it. The concerned look on his face conveyed his question.  
  
"You've seen me naked! Oh my god!"  
  
"It's okay, the human body is nothing to be ashamed of," He looked down at his feet in that shy way again, "Especially not yours." He muttered.  
  
"Really. That's kind of sweet." When Cordy said this Dennis' face turned red.  
  
She started to talk but three large figure burst through the door.  
  
"Alright, who ever you are. Your gonna have to leave that body if it's not your own!"  
  
Cordy rolled her eyes, "Relax, it's just Dennis."  
  
Mouths hung open in awe and confusion.  
  
"Um.What?" For once Wesley was speechless.  
  
"Guys, meet Dennis. Dennis, meet the guys."  
  
**  
  
Once the introductions were made everyone gathered round to talk.  
  
"So, what's it like being a ghost?" Gunn asked.  
  
"It's alright. Better now that I'm not trapped in the wall." Dennis was a surprisingly funny guy.  
  
"So, any other ghosts in this apartment building besides you?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Not a lot really. One about three or four doors over. The guy was a total neat freak when he was alive. He forgot to iron his pants right before he died; now he's stuck there looking for his trousers." The former spirit smiled at this, showing he was partly joking.  
  
"And there's that other guy. He's got black hair, Irish. He comes in from Heaven or wherever he's residing now. About once a month he looks over you while you sleep. Really sweet guy, good conversationalist to. Can't get him shut once he gets talkin about you."  
  
"Yeah that's Doyle, alright." She smiled through her tears.  
  
"Dennis, if you see him again, like later on, tell him I love him." She whispered and went into the kitchen to dry her eyes. Then she returned with a fake smile put on.  
  
"Hey Dennis, since you don't have many opportunities to do new and interesting things. What do say we go out on the town while the boys research that soul finding spell?" Cordy still looked a little upset but also determined, so Dennis agreed to a night out.  
  
**  
  
The two of them tasted every new flavor of ice cream known to man. Oreo cookie ice cream hadn't been around when Dennis was alive and he loved it. After that the went to a late night movie. It was a comedy with a guy that looked oddly like Willow's ex and it had a weird title, something about rats. Soon it was almost 1:30 AM but Cordy was enjoying herself.  
  
"Oh, we'd better get back it's late. And no arguments, your stay in my room, I'll take the couch."  
  
"No, I couldn't."  
  
"Nonsense. You're my guest."  
  
"Nah uh. I've lived there longer then you. Which makes you my guest. You get the bed."  
  
They reached the apartment and went in.  
  
"Um, you think we could just talk for a little?"  
  
"Sure," Dennis sat down in the chair next to Cordy. She had a sudden idea, "Hey, you know what? When your back to being a ghost again we should have a way to talk."  
  
"You mean like one tap for yes and two for no? Cause I could that." Dennis said smiling.  
  
"I mean like a dry erase board. You can lift a marker and write when you're a ghost, right?"  
  
"Yes I believe so. Well, that's sounds like a plan." The former phantom luaghed again.  
  
**  
  
"Oh, dear."  
  
"What is it Wesley?" Angel asked.  
  
"It's well..It seems the demon can sense and retrace it's victim if it gets away."  
  
"And we left Cordy alone with the Soulesa's snack food!" Gunn said.  
  
"We need to go now!" Wesley shouted.  
  
The three of them jumped in the car and headed for Cordy's place loaded with weapons. They just hoped they weren't too late.  
  
**  
  
It had been a really weird night. Cordelia finally got to know her roommate for real. He was a nice guy and she was glad to be able to just talk with someone. Deep down though, she wished it had been Doyle that found his way into Jake. She still missed him and felt bad that they didn't have the chance to go out on their date. When Cordy got her first vision she'd acted really angry. But the fact was, Cordy knew that if she had Doyle's power, then there was no way he was going to come back. She kind of took out her feelings on Doyle, verbally of course, when it was the powers that be that she REALLY wanted to strangle.  
  
While Cordy was thinking about this, a noise rang out from the hall. She went to the door to investigate and Dennis joined her.  
  
"What was that?" he whispered  
  
"I don't, uh oh." The young women look over Dennis' shoulder.  
  
"Uh oh? What? Oh!" He had turned around to find the Soulesa Demon standing in the doorway. It grabbed Dennis and ran outside. Cordelia tried to get him back but it ignored her as if she was an insect. The creature swatted her asside.  
  
'Oh great,' she thought, 'now what?' 


End file.
